Bab-Ilu
Bab-Ilu : or also known as Key of the King’s Law is A Sub Species Sacred Gear which Wield by Yuuki Rito, It Takes Form as Tatto which give Access to Special Treasure, when it open some Orb Will Glowing beside of him and Shoot Thousand Blades like A modern Machine Gun, Yuuki Also utilizes Bab-ilu while rapidly moving around and engaging in melee combat Summary Bab-Ilu is A Sacred Gear Which has Give it's Wielder to access The Treasure Which Belong to King Gilgamesh From Mesopotamia, Bab-Ilu can Access everything in This World Like Many Ancient Weapon until Nuclear Weapon From Ancient Indian, in This Sacred Gear Contain Gilgamesh's Soul Which can Take Control Over the Wielder if The Wielder not to Much Strong to Wield this Sacred Gear Abilities As The Wielder, Yuuki Shown He Was Able to Summon and Wield many Ancient Weapon From Every World Myth until Imaginacial Weapon Which not Exsist in This World, Yuuki Also can Perfrom Bab-Ilu to Shoot Thousand Blades Like a Machine Gun While Rapidly Moving around and engaging in melee combat, List Weapon That Yuuki was use: * Avalon (アヴァロン) Or also Known as The Everdistant Utopia is a Excalibur Seath Which be a King Arthur's Utopia * Durandal (デュランダル) Or also Known as The Peerless Sword, This Sword Before was Wield by The Leaders of 12th Peers, Roland * Caladbolg II (カラドボルグⅡ) Or Also Known as The Fake Spiral Sword, Sword with Form Circle until The Blade is Belong to Irish's Hero Fergus mac Roich in Celts Myth * Gae Bolg (ゲイ・ボルク) or Also Known As Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death, This Spear Befor Was Wield by Cu Chulainn from irish Myth * Gram (グラム) Also Known as the Sword of the sun, this Sword was Belong to Sigurdm a Hero from North Eropa in Volunga saga Legend, This Sword is also model of Caliburn and basically with Merodach * One-Cut Killer: Murasame is a sword-type Teigu in the form of a long katana that is used by Night Raidmember Akame. Akame Ga Kill!: Zero reveals that it was formerly used by Gozuki, who personally trained Akame and several other children to become assassins for the Empire. * Sekkarou: This is a Schneewalzer lance that grants her support enchantments and it also utilize divine vibration that can negate magic of any kind. * Koukarin: She is the wielder of a Der Freischutz sword/bow called Koukarin. It has the power to cut through anything by severing the spatial connection of whatever it touches and It can also create a barrier that can safeguard its wielder. It can also morph into a bow which sends energy arrows. * Coure di Leone:The magic sword used by Erica Blandelli. Forged with Wootz steel from Damascus, and sister sword Il Maestro * Terminus Est: is a elemental waffe Which take Form Silver Sword With A Tortoise Gem, This Sword was Elemental Waffe From of Spirit EST * Excalibur Ruler: is a Golden Sword which a one of Seven Fragmen Holy Sword True Excalibur which can Create Rule and Control Thing * Vorpal Blade: is A Elementall Waffe Which take Form Black Sword and Red Trimmings near Hand Guard and Purple Color in The Middle of Blade, This Waffe was Elemental Waffe Form of Spirit Restia * Zulfikar: is A Arabic Sword with Basmalah in it Blades, this is A Sword Gift From Rasullullah SAW for Ali Bin Abi Thalib which Said Nothing Was Save From that Blades Cut * Dansielf (ダインスレフ, Dainsurefu), is a Demonic Sword From Nibelungen which was Kill the North Europa Hero Sigurd and make This Sword was Cursed * Gae Buidhe( ゲイ・ボウ) or also Know as Yellow Rose of Mortality is a Spear Which Belong to Diarmuid Ua Duibhne who was Given From Fairy King mac Lir * Muspelheim: is a Red Blodded Sword which has Surrounded By Flame, is A Elemental Waffe From Spirit Muspleheim and Was belong to Calamity Queen Rubia Elstein * Enkidu (エルキドゥ, Erukidu), Chain Which a Form of God and Closes Friend of Gilgamesh, This Chain has a Stronger Baldes which can Destroy Divine Protection and Kill Nine Lifes God in One Slasesh and It Chain Also can Control itself as it Wants * Ea: Sword of Rupture (エア,乖離剣, Kairi Ken) : is most strongest Sword inside Bab-Ilu, Which take From little Blades With Slinder and Tree Segmen,First and Third Segmen Turn Counterclockwise and Second Fragmen Turen Clockwise, This Sword is Only one and Only Belong to King of Uruk in Old Mesopotamia, This Sword was Created From Material which has Nothing in This World and Creates in Age of Gods which can Shattered Heaven and Earth in Ancient Mesopotamia * Sword of the End, Enki (終末剣エンキ, ?) is the final weapon of Yuuki, a pair of golden twin blades that is stored within Bab-ilu and often worn on his back. Similar to Fate/stay nightYuuki's ultimate weapon, Ea, it is named after the god Enki. Forms Like another Sacred Gear, Bab-Ilu also have Another Form, But it's Unknow Yuuki was Achieve it or not